This invention relates to a separated lubrication type two-cycle internal combustion engine system.
A separated lubrication type of two-cycle internal combustion engine in which fuel and lubricating oil are supplied separately from each other can be easily handled since there is no need for preparing a fuel in which a lubricating oil is previously mixed. Ordinarily, in conventional internal combustion engine systems of this type, the whole of lubricating oil discharged from a lubricating oil pump at a rate slightly higher than the required rate is supplied to the internal combustion engine in consideration of prevention of failure to sufficiently supply the oil. The lubricating oil is therefore consumed at a considerable rate. Moreover, a considerably large space is required to dispose the lubricating oil with a device for driving the lubricating oil pump because the lubricating oil pump is disposed at a distance from the internal combustion engine. It is therefore difficult to reduce the overall system in size and weight.